Build It Your Way
by fofojings
Summary: Bella, an unmotivated 17 year old, has a boring life, a life that gets turned up side down when the mysterious Edward Masen starts working with her at Burger King.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Another day at my shitty job. Whatever, it gets my parents off my back. Who cares if I come home smelling like ass, sweaty as a pig and feet as numb as a man climbing Mount Everest**?** I cared. I cared until today.

Until today, when Edward Masen started, sure he's 25 or so years of age, when I'm only in high school. Doesn't make him any less of a god. The red of the uniform sets off his coppery brown of his hair, his eyes a vibrant green that the lettuce will never compete with, the heat of the fryers giving him a sheen of sweat that implies acts of lesser appropriate things.

_Fuck. _My fries are burning. Not like it matters, no one gives a fuck about how their fries are cooked when they cost $1.49 with a giant Coke. Stupid Masen.

Finally it's home time. At anything but 11pm on the dot. Saluting to Ang, I stroll out the door to my dad's old Chevy, glad the nights over. Fumbling in my bag for the keys, I trip over something unexpected. Not that me tripping is unexpected.

"Whoa there girl, I got you." It's a voice I don't recognise, smooth like velvet, but strong and manly. The voice caught me before I could seriously damage my head, or pants. I look up, "Masen? What the fuck are you doing?" before he can respond, I struggle out of his arms and right myself.

"I finish too now you know, I also happen to park in the staff parking lot," he replies, pointing to a dark blue van, like the smartass he is. What's he still doing here anyway?

"Helping you..." _oh, apparently I said that out loud._ "I'll be off then." I watch his ass as he swaggers to his van**, c**onfused by the whole exchange.

I toss and turn in bed that night. Too hot. Blankets falling off me. Street lights casting unusual shadows on my walls.

And I can't stop thinking about Edward**,** as much as I don't want to admit that. His body does things to my body. Things that if I don't do something about soon**,** I'll be a zombie all day tomorrow. Or later today. Whatever the fuck.

Groaning, I reach over to my top draw and retrieve my 16th birthday present from my best friend Rose. I awkwardly grope for the sparkly pink vibrator that I know is hidden under lace and cotton.

Slipping my hands down to my panties I pull them aside and turn the switch on. I think about Edward's long finger**s** as I press the head to my throbbing clit, slightly moaning in relief. Twirling one of my nipples around with my fingers I start to push it inside me.

_Ughhmm_, unknowledgeable sounds leave my throat and I am suddenly glad my room is so far away from the front of the house, where my parents' room is. Slowing thrusting my vibrator in and out and stopping to rub it over my clit I quickly start to feel a build up in my core. Imagining that it's Edward's cock pumping in and out of me is enough to send me bubbling over the edge. _Mmhmmmmmmmm._

I roll over, lazy with lust, to replace my belongings to my draw. Pulling the covers over my head, not bothering to put my panties back on, and fall into a sound sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wednesday and Thursday flew by quickly, I hardly noticed Masen at work. He kept to himself. And before I knew it, it was Friday. I purposely made sure not to have work every week so I could go do shit all weekend. Gotta get down on Friday.

I head round to Rose's after I checked out with my mum for the night; sleep over at Rose's is fine by her. Rose's parents are pretty slack, they trust her too much, the result of being the youngest of three siblings I guess. Her oldest brother, Garrett is off at some fancy medical school halfway across the country, and Jasper is a senior at our school.

Hauling my ass out of my truck and not bothering to knock on their front door, I go straight to Rose's room which is ironically pink and white, walls pasted in posters, photos and old CDs. She has some band I don't know blasting from her speakers and looks ghostly lit by only fairy lights adorning walls and ceilings.

"Heeeey," she slurs, appearing already a little drunk.

"Hi, chica, what time we heading out?" I asked, excited to be doing something other than school or work.

"We gotta get you ready first," ahh, this I feared. Rose is never satisfied with my jeans and a tee combo, "the jeans are fine, surprisingly." She's now rummaging through her closet and I can barely hear her. She emerges moments later with a sparkly top and new shoes which I doubt I'll be able to spend the whole night in.

"Really Rose? We're not going to a fancy night club." This is true, _Eclipse _is more than a bit run down, but they don't ID you if you're hot enough. No big deal.

"Bellaaaaaa, that doesn't matter, the man of your dreams could be there," her grin resembling that of the Cheshire Cat. I squint at her, but say nothing. What if Edward was there tonight? The man that haunts every sleeping moment, and some of my waking ones too.

"Sure, Rose, sure." I pull the top over my head and struggle into the scarlet heels. She pulls me over to her mirror and fluffs around with my hair and I hum along to the music. When she's finally finished having her way with my face, she twirls me around on the chair with a flourish.

"Cool, let's gooooooooo!"

A quick good bye to her parents, and a sly grin to her brother, we're off.

I'm lost in the beat of the music vibrating in my chest and the rhythmic flashing of multi-coloured lights. Rose is off somewhere, probably hooking up with some faceless guy. I sway, a little tipsy, with my hands in the air, moving my hips side to side, bending and just being. I close my eyes and feel. Nothing is better than this feeling, slightly out of it, but yet so with it, aware of everything around you. The bodies, what a man thought was a subtle ass-graze, the couple in the corner making out, the people at the bar, awkwardly watching and wishing they could join in.

The people at the bar. A familiar mess of copper hair catches my eye as a red light flashes. Edward. He sees me, I see him. I make eye contact, blink seductively, waving him over with my eyes and mouth. He looks around, swallows heavily, grips at his hair, but abandons his glass and slowly walks toward me. I smirk and dance away, further into the crowd, arms and hips still swaying, eyes closed again, only feeling.

A pair of hands grab my hips, a gentle buzz of anticipation was elicited? from them. Chewing my lip, I turn around and pull his body to me from his shoulders.

"What are you doing Bella?" His breath is hot on my neck, he has to lean far down to yell into my ear. He can definitely see down my top, Rose ensured that.

"Dancing, why, what are you doing?" He didn't have to answer, he just tighten his grasp on my hips and swayed with me. One of his hands started to feel its way up my body and soon enough his it was full on groping my tit. I spun around quickly in his arms, facing him, quirking an eyebrow, intently looking into his fresh, green eyes.

He bent down and chastely brushed his lips with mine, but I stopped him before he could pull away, gripping onto his hair. I darted my tongue out and licked along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth then, finally, our tongues mingled, hot and wet. My hand dragged down his body and I felt the nipple ring through his shirt. He ended the kiss, smirked and turned away from me, but caught my hand and started dragging me with him before I could question what the fuck he was doing.

"Where're we going," maybe I was more drunk than I had thought, my words were slurring quite badly.

"The van." He replied.

He led me out a side door, I stumbled a little, these heels were truly terrible.

"I've wanted you for so long? Bella, I couldn't wait any longer. And, _fuck_, you look hotter than a frying grill tonight." Huh, I huffed, but said nothing.

He opened the door for me, finally releasing his grip on my hand and I stepped out into the cold night. The wind hit me like a hundred of frozen Cokes, I shivered.

"Come on, it's fucking cold," he called, already well ahead of me. Whoa, ok calm yo titz man. I clomped along a little faster. I got to his van and he grabbed me up into his arms, smashing his mouth down onto mine, greedy. He turned around, so my back was against the side rear passenger door. I was getting cold, but his mouth was warm.

"Let's go in, it's fucking cold." He had no objections, roughly pulling the door open. I was surprised by the messy mattress and duvet that adorned the rear of the van, rather than the seating I had anticipated, it was clear that he had traveled and slept in here frequently.

"Really, Edward? You live in here?"

"No, I have a house," he laughed nervously, "I spent a year or so going around Canada in this thing."

"Sure," he climbed in behind me, smacking my ass. He crawled on top of me and grinding himself into me, wasting no time.

"God, Bella…" I was ripping his shirt off him by now, his hands up my top and legs tangled together, he leaned up taking his shirt all the way off and mine too. He started unbuttoning my pants this time and I kicked them off along with my heels. My hands went to his pants and I got my hands into them, feeling his length for the first time.

He pulled his pants down. Now we were both completely naked.

"Wait, stop, not here, not like this, sorry, I …have to go, I need to find Rose." Somehow I managed to get all my clothes back on and in the right way. I found my way back into the club and to Rose.

"Girl, where have you been?" Rose was worried alright; maybe she hadn't been so absorbed in some random guy after all.

"I was with Edward, it's complicated. Can we just go home now?"

"Ok," she nodded, but didn't say anything more.

By the time we were back at her place I was thoroughly exhausted. We staggered up to her room, I kicked my stupid shoes off and crawled into her massive bed, not even bothering with my pants.

"Are you gonna tell me about Edward then, Bella?"

"Not tonight, Rose. In the morning." I yawn and fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob!" I called, "cum'ere boy!"

Stupid dog. I sat here, letting him run because he was never going to come back unless he wanted to. I don't even know why I volunteered to take him out, but I really had to get out of the house.

My mother has been driving me crazy for the last couple of days, plus school, multiplied my piles of homework, and divided my Edward being a crazy mofo at work equals a tired, sexually frustrated Bella.

Edward's mood swings had been giving me whiplash. One second he was fine, chatty and talkative, maybe a little too flirty, but pleasant. Then he'd be all giving me the cold shoulder and ignoring me and acting like a bratty little kid who didn't get what he wanted. But there he was slaving over the grills, a gleam of sweat from the heat and beautifully fucked up hair whose colour contrasted perfectly like a sugar bun to a meat patty.

Getting up, I called Jake once more, him finally coming to me, got in my truck and drove back off home for the night, dreading work tomorrow.

"Hey Bella," Edward's voice calls out to me as I walk in the back door.

Oh, back to enjoyable Edward now are we?

"Hi, how's it?" I ask, irrationally nervous, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Or should I say greaseflies.

"Not too bad, just the usual." He smirks his special smirk.

"Look I need to talk to you; can we go in the back room? Just for a moment," my eyes flitting to the store room. I start walking, knowing he's going to follow me.

I turned and he shuts the door, sandwiching me between his body and the door like a Spicy Chick'n Crisp Sandwich.

"Look, I know I've been a wanker, but I relish the fact that you've mustarded the strength to ketchup to me." His voice, deep and hot against my neck with his closeness. His face moving closer to me. I knew what was happening, but did nothing to stop it, wanting it just as badly as I hoped he did.

Running my arms up his back and into his soft hair, gripping it tightly as his mouth finally collided with mine. Rough and desperate. Teeth against teeth. Tongue against tongue. Soft against hard. Speaking of hard, I felt something unnaturally familiar against my stomach, arousing me even more. I tried to grind myself against him, but it was all wrong. I couldn't get any friction.

I broke away from his mouth, and looked around the room, spotting a desk, which meet perfectly with what I wanted. I dragged Edward over to it with me. Feverish to be kissing him again.

This time his hands roamed my body, over my boobs and down my sides. Reaching the hem of my shirt, his hands reaching under. I moved my hips against him and a strange guttural moan escaped my mouth. It encouraged him. He dragged his hands up my sides, reaching the underwire of my plain bra. Running his thumbs over the fabric across my now pebbled nipples.

Moaning against his mouth as I clawed up and down his back. I sat up, detaching myself from him and ripping my shirt off of my body. He looked up at me with hooded eyes, smirking again as he stared shamelessly at my tits. I arched my back, leaning into his hands which were now fondling my chest. Hands, roughly pushing my bra cups out of the way. Panting, grinding, touching

His hands slide down my sides, reaching the top of my jeans; he dipped his hands under them, playing with the top of my lacy white panties. I looked down to him and smirked, he crooked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm glad I caught up with you, I want you Edward, I always have," I lifted my hips and pulled down my fly, leaving enough room for his hands. Not thinking about what I was admitting to.

"God, Bella, you won't believe how good it is to hear that you feel the same. Every day, I see you, tightly gripping the bottles of sauce, your hands, around them. I imagine that's my cock." His mouth attacked mine and I reached downward to the very obvious bulge in his pants and rubbed my hand across it, he groaned into my mouth.

His hands made their way into my pants, over my panties, rubbing softly.

"Just do it," I couldn't wait any longer; I wanted to feel his bare skin against mine.

He did it.

Sparks flew up my body as he caressed my slick folds. His fingers, calloused from working the grills started to probe gently, not yet entering me. I moaned and ground into him, telling him it was ok.

And it was.

He probed one finger into me, then two. Pumping them in and out, his mouth still feverish against mine, the combination of new feelings overwhelming me. I could feel my release coming quickly. My body moved in sync to his fingers and his other hand reached down and rubbed my clit. That was it for me, I was bubbling over the edge. Breathing out his name, too stunned to make any real sense.

My head dropped down onto his shoulder and I panted heavily, exhausted.

"Bella, sweet sauce, we have to get to work." He grinned crookedly up at me. Strong hands grabbed my sides and lifted me off of him and set me and my feet. Slightly ashamedly I reach down to the floor to pick up my bra and top and put them back on. When I was decent and Edward was anything but, I smiled at him. He returned my smile and reached for my hand.

"Lettuce go to work now." He said and we walked out hand in hand.


End file.
